FIGHTING FOR NO REWARD
by Francoist
Summary: Fighting for no reward is a story based on Queer As Folk. It is set around the time that Justin was dating ethan. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**QUEER AS FOLK**

**SERIES TWO**

**BOOK 2: FIGHTING FOR NO REWARD**

**CHAPTER ONE.**

"What's he doing in here?" Ben picked up a black and white photo and shoved it to his husband. "Oh, him" said Michael admiring the photo. He walked over to Ben and grabbed the photo, sitting next to his husband he explained. "Well when I was young I had a crush on this guy, it was unbelievable, I kissed this thing every night before i went to bed." "Well who is he?" Michael looked at his husband shocked, "You don't know who this is?" he asked. Ben wanted to reply sarcastically, but thought better of it. "No." He said plainly. "It's Ryan Philippe!" "Ryan who?" Ben asked. "Ryan Philippe, you know, huge movie star dated Reece Witherspoon, stared in great films such as 'Cruel Intentions' and 'Studio 54'." Ben still looked puzzled. "Oh well" said Michael putting the picture back in it's place in the photo album. "It's not like I need him anymore, I've got my Prince Charming right by my side." Ben smiled. Not once did he ever regret marrying Michael, he was the perfect guy, in personality and looks. He leant over and kissed his boyfriend. After kissing his boyfriend Michael gazed into his eyes for two seconds before snapping out of it and saying, "Why were you looking at this album anyway?" "I'm just reminiscing." "About what?"

"The old days, you know hanging out with the guys."

"Yeah, but why?" Michael couldn't understand. Since his marriage to Ben two weeks ago, he'd made a decision to cut off all ties with his friends, not for his sake, but for Ben's. "I thought you hated hanging around the guys." "You know I did at first" Ben confessed. "I mean honestly hearing what's new in fashion with Emmet, you gotta give me credit, it took getting used to." Michael smiled he remembered the days when Emmet would sit there and start talking about this season's 'colour' nothing would shut him up. It definitely did take getting used to, and poor Ben had jumped into a relationship with Michael right at the beginning of his 'passion for fashion' stages. Having to deal with it everyday. "But I mean it got better, in time." Ben flicked to the next page of the album. "Now this photo I love." It was a photo of Justin and Brian, ex boyfriend's these were Michael's two best friends and in time were Ben's also. In the photo Brian was standing behind Justin his head resting on Justin's blonde hair, his arms wrapped around his ex, both smiling passionately. "You know that picture always makes me think." Said Michael "No matter how many ups and downs those two go through, they'll always end up back together." "Ummmm" Ben nodded in agreement. "Remember that time Justin suspected Brian was cheating and when he came home to check out who it was with, Brian had set out candles and rose petals which led to him in the bathroom." "Oh my god, I'd forgotten all about that." Michael said. He flipped the page. There in the portrait stood a plump good-looking woman with red curly hair, she had a smile that said 'I'm a happy woman' "Ahhhhhhh mum" Michael sighed. "She loves you" Ben told him. "Too much sometimes." Michael replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**QUEER AS FOLK**

**SERIES TWO**

**BOOK 2: FIGHTING FOR NO REWARD**

**CHAPTER TWO.**

"You're on in 5 minutes Mr Gold."

"Thankyou."

Meanwhile in a studio change-room over in England, Justin and his boyfriend Ethan were preparing for Ethan's next show. Ethan was a famous violinist and Justin, according to Ethan, was his muse and though Ethan had signed a contract with his manager that he'd never see Justin again, the two had planned a way around it. Justin had done a hair and make-up course and Ethan hired him to be his hair and make-up artist.

"You're so beautiful you know." Said Ethan looking at Justin who was standing right under the light bulb.

"Shut up." Replied Justin playfully.

"And quit moving around, your ruining your hair."

"Oooooh Sorry master."

Justin smiled he loved Ethan. Though they'd had troubles in their past that was all cleared up now and they had moved on. Justin thought back to all the guys he'd dated. Well there were only two. Andrew Heinman and Brian Kenny, Andrew was Justin's first. They got together in Justin's first year of junior high, unfortunately due to savage rumours Andrew called it off, because he couldn't deal with his father finding out. Then a few years later Justin met Brian. It was love at first sight. Though you could never really call Brian a boyfriend, as he was always with other guys whilst with Justin. Justin still considered him as one due to the amount of time they'd been together. On again off again they'd been together 2 years and only broke up last time when Justin met Ethan. Ethan told Justin that he deserved to be treated better then how Brian treated him and so Justin went with him and never once regretted it.

"Well I'd better get going." Said Ethan, bringing Justin back into the present.

"Sorry you can't watch."

Another part of the condition was that Justin could not been anywhere near the stage. And though they'd bended the rule on getting Justin to be with Ethan before his shows, there was no way Justin was going to do anything else to put Ethan's career in jeopardy.

"I can still hear."

"It's not the same."

"I'm also told I have a great imagination."

They smiled at each other.

With one final kiss, Ethan grabbed his violin and headed out the door. Before he closed it he said.

"Miss you."

"Miss you." Said Justin in reply.

"Now go!"

Justin shut the door, hoping that Ethan was making his way towards the stage. He didn't want Ethan's manager coming back here finding out what had taken Ethan so long. Once he'd seen Justin, Ethan might as well say goodbye to his career.


	3. Chapter 3

**QUEER AS FOLK**

**SERIES TWO**

**BOOK 2: FIGHTING FOR NO REWARD**

**CHAPTER THREE.**

There was a knock on the door, a tired Mel got out of bed and yawned.

"Who'd be knocking on the door at FOUR O'CLOCK, oh shit!" Mel had forgotten to set her alarm, she had to pick up Lindsay her girlfriend at the airport at 2:30am! What Lindsay must be thinking right now. They were already skating on thin ice, as they had only just got back together. Lindsay had cheated on Mel, not only cheated but with a guy! Mel found this offensive thinking that she had turned Lindsay straight and though Lindsay kept trying to tell her this wasn't the case and that it was a "Once Off" Mel hadn't listened, and had broken it off with Linds.

However in time Mel and Lindsay knew they couldn't live without each other and so had gotten back together. Now they along with their two children Gus (who was conceived with the help of Brian) and JR (Short for 'Jenny Rebecca' conceived with the help of Michael) were living a happy life.

Linds had just gone away because she's an art critique, and her services were required in France. Mel had felt jealous whilst she was away because as everyone knows, France is where it all happens. Another knock at the door made Mel hurry along.

"Coming!" she yelled down the hall as she whipped on a dressing gown and raced down the stairs. Upon opening the door, as she expected she saw Linds.

"God, how long does it take after knocking on a door before we get some service around here."

Mel felt terrible. Linds was pissed and she couldn't blame her. If the rolls were reversed and she'd ask Linds to pick her up... they wouldn't be in this situation as Linds would be there, probably half an hour early.

"Sorry." Mel said at last, shutting the door after Linds had walked inside.

"I..."

"Forgot?" snapped Linds.

"Yeah" said Mel guiltily. They'd just gotten back together and she could see them breaking up all over again. How could she have been so stupid to forget that Linds needed to be picked up at the airport?

"Mel...Stop!"

"What?"

"Thinking, beating yourself up."

Mel looked at Linds, how did she know what Mel was thinking?

"Because I'm your girlfriend. I'm meant to know." Linds answered.

"Seriously don't worry about it." Linds repeated smiling.

"Really?"

"I'm just happy to be home."

"Now are you gonna come give your girlfriend a kiss or am I gonna have to beg?"

Mel raced into Lindsay's arms kissed her and then gave her a hug. It was great to have her home again.


	4. Chapter 4

**QUEER AS FOLK**

**SERIES TWO**

**BOOK 2: FIGHTING FOR NO REWARD**

**CHAPTER FOUR.**

The phone rang.

"Hello?" Michael asked. It was more of a questioning question then just a normal hello.

"Hey honey it's me."

It was his mother.

"Oh hey mum, what's up?"

"Well...it's just I haven't seen you in a while and I was wondering if you'd want to come over for dinner."

"Dinner?" Michael questioned.

"We'd love too!" Ben screamed out.

"Oh is that Ben?"

"Yeah mum."

"Great so I'll see you in 10 or so?"

"Sure mum, bye."

Michael hung up the phone.

"This is great!" Ben said. Then he noticed his husband's face turn into a frown.

"Right?"

"Yeah, it's cool." Michael sighed.

"What's wrong? I thought you'd want to see your mum, after all this time."

"I do...it's just." Michael stopped, trying to find the best word to describe how he felt.

"Confusing."

"What is?"

"You, just changing your mind, I mean it's so hard to keep up."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I basically abandoned all my friends for you, to start a new life and now it's as if you never wanted me too."

Michael was frustrated.

"I'm going for a walk."

Michael went to his room to grab his coat.

"I'll be back soon."

Michael opened the door and stopped. Standing in the door way with his hand in a fist looking like he was just about to knock was Michael's cousin.

"Andy!" Michael said suprised.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just thought I'd drop by and see how the new married couple are going."

Andy walked into the lounge.

"Hey Ben."

"Andy!" Ben said smiling.

"Long time no see."

Ben gave Andy a hug.

"What so you hug him before your own cousin?" asked Michael walking into the lounge.

"Sorry cuz." Andy said hugging Michael.

"So Andy, besides coming to say hi, what brings you to our side of the country?"

Suddenly the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Said Ben.

"Oh that's probably mum." Michael said.

"Oh." Said Andy, turning towards the phone. He picked up a pen and wrote:

_I'm not Here! _

And gave it to Ben.

Ben smiled.

"Sure! Yep so that's 5 beers all up, great, bye."

Ben hung up the phone.

"That was your mum." He said to Michael.

"Why don't you want your aunt to know that you're here?"

"I know." Said Michael smiling.

"We'll drop you off on the way."


	5. Chapter 5

**QUEER AS FOLK**

**SERIES TWO**

**BOOK 2: FIGHTING FOR NO REWARD**

**CHAPTER FIVE.**

As Andy walked up the stone stairs, he couldn't believe just how well his cousin knew him. But as Michael explained so perfectly in the car,

"He wants to see his favourite boy before he sees anyone else."

"Oooooh" Ban had said.

"It wouldn't happen to be that cute unavailable, notice I said _un_available, Justin would it?"

Andy laughed; Ben was still the same old Ben. Andy knocked on the door to Brian's lair, hoping that Justin would be over, as he didn't know where Ethan lived. He stood there wondering what really attracted him to Justin, but as soon as the door opened he saw it straight away. That blonde hair, those brown eyes and that body God! How could he not be head-over-heels for this guy?

"Andy!" Justin half screamed excitedly.

"How are you?"

Justin through his arms around Andy in a 'I missed you' hug.

"Good and you?"

"Yeah good, come on in."

Andy walked inside.

"Hey raggedy Andy." Said Brian from a beanbag.

"Hey B!" said Andy.

To this day he still didn't understand how or why they had started these nicknames. He plopped down onto a beanbag next to Brian's and then let his head fall into Brian's lap. As Brian ran a hand through his hair, Andy couldn't help but notice how much easier it was to relax at Brian's then at his cousin's.

"You went to Michael's first huh?"

"Yeah, it was the right thing to do."

Suddenly Andy felt his cell Vibrate.

"Ooooh someone's Vibrating!" said Brian, moving to let Andy sit up.

"Yeah at the worst possible time." Said Andy laughing, Brian and Justin smiled.

"Hello."

"Andy!" Andy's smile faded, though he did his best to keep his voice bright and chirpy.

"Aunt Deb, what a nice suprise!"

"Nice Suprise? Where are you getting these weird phrases from honey?"

"No where in particular." Said Andy smiling.

"What's up?"

"Well Michael told me my nephew was in town and I thought I'd call...how's Justin?"

"What?"

Debbie lowered her voice.

"Oh come on honey, I didn't come down in the last shower. I know there would only be one reason for you not to come see your favourite Aunt."

"You caught me red handed."

Andy moved the mouth piece away and said to Justin,

"She wants to talk to you."

"Me?" asked Justin catching Andy's cell as he threw it over.

"Hey Deb."

"Oh hey sunshine! So you three stay out of trouble ok?"

"Sure Deb."

"Ok then, bye."

Justin hung up the phone and threw it back to Andy.

"Well girls." Said Brian suddenly.

"I have to leave for a while, do you want to stay here till I get back?"

Andy and Justin looked at each other.

"Sure." Justin said finally.

Brian went to his room and grabbed his leather jacket. After slamming his door behind him Justin smiled at Andy. He sat down next to him and they held hands.

"So, what you been up to?" Andy asked.

"Oh my god, I have so much to tell you." Justin replied.


	6. Chapter 6

**QUEER AS FOLK**

**SERIES TWO**

**BOOK 2: FIGHTING FOR NO REWARD**

**CHAPTER SIX.**

Andy wrenched open Ethan's apartment door and stepped inside. Considering the apartment only contained one room, it was very easy to see where he was. Packing clothes into a suitcase Ethan looked busy, but Andy didn't care.

"Ethan, you need to stop this bullshit."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Start acting responsible for a start."

Unknown by Justin Ethan had been cheating on him, with the worst person possible Justin's ex Brian Kenny! Ethan had cheated on Justin before and they broke it off because of it, but after a while the longing became too much for both Ethan and Justin that they ended up back together. Then two weeks ago Andy caught Ethan with Brian at Babylon. At first he thought nothing of it, Brian had done everyone at Babylon, so why should this be any different? But then a week later Andy saw Ethan and Brian kissing in a steam room close to his work. He was careful not to be seen, but told Ethan that night that he'd better confess to Justin before he does. But after what Justin had said last night, this had obviously not happened.

"It's not fair to just drag Justin along. He deserves better then that."

Ethan stopped packing and looked up.

"So what, I should just let him go?"

"Yes."

" I cant."

"Why not?"

"Look Justin is my life, he's the greatest thing that's ever happened to me."

Ethan went back to his packing.

"So?"

"So, I can't just tell him. I loose him again, and this time it'll be for good!"

"You can't just string him along, he needs to know."

"Andy you don't understand."

"I don't understand? I don't understand?"

Andy grabbed Ethan by the shoulders.

"I think you should look at yourself and realise you're in big trouble here. Now whether you like it or not Justin is gonna find out."

Ethan stared into Andy's eyes. He hadn't known Andy long but he knew that he usually didn't carry out his threats.

"Yeah? What if I don't tell him?"

"I told you before, I will."

Ethan pulled himself free from Andy's grip and continued packing.

"You'd only do that because you're selfish, you want Justin all to yourself so anything you can do to break us up will speed that along."

Ethan took out a yellow t-shirt, but Andy ripped it out of his hand and threw it onto the floor.

"You have the hide to call me selfish? After everything you've done. Not only did you break Justin's heart once, but you broke it again and of all the guys you could've chosen you chose Brian Kenny. That shows how low you are and how selfish you are. Now you have until ten o'clock tomorrow to make sure Justin knows or else."

Ethan stared into Andy's eyes once again, not intimidated.

"Or else what?"

"Or else I'll tell him. It's as simple as that. We have to meet up tomorrow anyway, so either he'll tell me the bad news or I'll spring it on him. It's your call."

And with that Andy wrenched open the door and marched outside slamming the door shut behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

**QUEER AS FOLK**

**SERIES TWO**

**BOOK 2: FIGHTING FOR NO REWARD**

**CHAPTER SEVEN.**

There was a knock at the door; Mel strained her ears to hear someone sing out

"Knocky Knocky!"

"Oh my god!" she raced to the door and wrenched it open.

"Andy! What are you doing back here?" she grabbed him into a hug and stepped back to let him in. Closing the door behind her Mel lead Andy to the kitchen and put the kettle on.

"Well a few reasons." Said Andy coyly.

"You do know he's not available anymore, right?"

"Oh please! Spare me. Ben was giving me this lecture last night."

"Last night! When did you get here?"

"Only last night."

"Oh."

The kettle had boiled. Mel got up.

"Tea or Coffee?"

"Ah, coffee hunz."

"So," said Mel pouring the water into two mugs.

"What brings you here?"

"You're persistent, you know that?"

"Yeah Linds has told me a few times."

"Ok, well of course 'my guy', I couldn't stay away."

"Figures."

"But there's a problem, and I don't know what to do."

"Is it a legal issue?"

"Oh, no, no, no."

Mel pretended to wipe sweat off her forehead.

"Phew!"

"I think I've had just about all I can take from the law firms office."

"No it's about Ethan."

Mel stopped pouring water and looked at Andy.

"Ethan! That's the last name I thought you'd bring up, what's happened?"

Andy told Mel everything. From the moment he saw Brian and Ethan for the first time, to what he'd said to Ethan whilst at his apartment.

Mel took a while before responding. Then looked up and said.

"How exactly do you know Ethan?"

"Justin sent me a picture, then I met up with him last time I was here."

"When was that?"

"July, Linds said you had a case in Ohio."

"Oh yeah, the Brockmore's, so you actually saw them like full-on at Babylon."

"If your interpretation of full-on is Brian fucking Ethan's brains out, then yes. Now I don't know what to do, if I don't tell Justin and he finds out I'll loose his friendship. But if I do tell him then he'll be really upset."

"Well you gave Ethan that proposition, wait until tonight to see if he's said anything, you may find out that he's told him and they've worked it out."

In the distance Mel and Andy heard the door open and someone sing out

"Hi honey, I'm home."

"In here." Mel yelled out.

"We have company."

"Oh." Came Linds reply slightly crestfallen she walked into the kitchen, but stopped as soon as she saw who was there, suddenly her face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Andy!"

Andy got up and hugged Linds.

"When did you get here?"

"Last night."

"It's great to see you. Oh by the way."

She stopped and looked at Andy seriously.

"You do know..."

"Yes, yes you're the 5th person to tell me."

Linds looked at him puzzled.

"J and Ethan, together."

"So you do know."

"Yeah."

"Then what are you still doing here? Unless you've turned for Emmet?"

"What, eeew! I mean um, no."  
"It's ok, your secret's safe with us." Mel said reassuringly.

"So what's been going on around here you guys?" Andy asked.

"I mean all I know is that J is with Ethan. How's everyone else like my Aunt Deb, or the hilarious Ted?


	8. Chapter 8

**QUEER AS FOLK**

**SERIES TWO**

**BOOK 2: FIGHTING FOR NO REWARD**

**CHAPTER EIGHT.**

It was a freezing night, snow was falling heavily. But Ethan had something important to say.

"It had better be worth it."

Justin thought as he headed up the stairs to Ethan's apartment door. Then Justin remembered he had to meet Andy tonight.

"Oh shit!" he thought.

If it wasn't Ethan he was meeting, he'd gladly go and talk to Andy. Justin took out his cell and dialled Andy's number.

The phone rang, Justin waited...

"Hello." Sang out that familiar voice.

"Hey Andy, its Justin."

"Oh hey J! I'm just setting up, what time will you be around?"

"Look that's why I'm calling. Ethan wants to talk to me. He said it was important."

"Ok, so where does this leave us, we still on tonight?"

"Sure, but it'll have to be after nine ok?"

"Sure, but we'd better meet at the diner in that case, Aunt Deb wants me to start work tomorrow, so meet me there ok?"

"Sure, bye."

Justin hung up the phone. It was disappointing that he wasn't gonna be meeting up with Andy, but he couldn't wait to hear what Ethan had said. Maybe he'd gotten a show at Albert Hall. That was after all, his dream place. But he sounded so concerned on the phone. Justin tried not to think about it too much and knocked on Ethan's apartment door.

"Just a second." Came Ethan's cry.

Ethan opened the door, and Justin stood there shocked. Usually when they met up Ethan was wearing a really nice shirt and dressed up. Tonight he wore what looked like a really old Grandfather's top and golfer's pants.

"Ah, hi." Justin said timidly. He looked Ethan up and down.

"Are you gonna invite me in to the Halloween Festival?"

"Ha-ha." Ethan replied sarcastically.

"Sorry I should have warned you, it's nothing to celebrate."

Ethan stood back so Justin could enter; he shut the apartment door behind him and looked at Justin. Ethan could not believe what he was about to do.


	9. Chapter 9

**QUEER AS FOLK**

**SERIES TWO**

**BOOK 2: FIGHTING FOR NO REWARD**

**CHAPTER NINE.**

Brian couldn't believe it. Ethan was just minutes away from not only ruining his chance of being with Justin, but Brian's as well.

It was so frustrating that Brian felt like he was gonna vomit.

But Ethan thought Justin had a right to know, something about being true to his loved one.

Brian knew he was about to be sick.

But just then he heard a knock at the door. No way! Ethan couldn't have been that quick!

Brian took a deep breath, he knew what was coming and he had to be prepared. He opened the door. But it wasn't Justin standing there, nor was it Ethan. It was Debbie.

"Just thought I'd come over and cheer you up."

Debbie walked into Brian's lair; she had a thurmas and two mugs on her.

"I made a bach of my famous hot cocoa. Hope you don't mind." She said grinning. Debbie knew Brian was always up for her cocoa. Even though he was a prick, an asshole and a S.O.B. When it came down to it Brian did have a heart.

Even though it was hard to find it was there. Somewhere.

"Oh the Famous Debbie Navotney Cocoa. How could I refuse." Brian replied sarcastically.

Debbie poured a mug for him and her and sat down on one of the beanbags.

"So, I hear you got yourself in a pickle."

"And where, dare I ask, did you hear that?"

"Oh honey Andy tells me everything." Debbie laughed; not believing that Brian wouldn't have guessed that by now.

"Andy? What does he have to do with anything?"

"Oh honey." Debbie replied with a look of concern on her face.

"Don't tell me you didn't know."

"Didn't know what?" asked Brian, who was really confused.

"It was Andy who caught you and Ethan in the showers at Babylon."

"What!" Justin was furious.

"So, you're telling me that..."

"That your ex and I got it on at Babylon, yeah." Ethan admitted.

"That if Andy hadn't of seen you, I still wouldn't know."

"Babe, babe." Said Ethan soothingly patting Justin's shoulder.

"It's not like that. I would've told you."

"Yeah after you two were snugly in bed together."

"No not at all."

"I told you I didn't have a lot of money. I told you that Brian was paying for my tuition and how do you repay me? You get it on with him, for his money no doubt."

"Babe it was nothing like that. Brian was just, there. You know, you were away and he was there, it was a spur of the moment thing."

"And not once did you think about me, about us? About how this could affect our relationship?"

"Babe I'm sorry."

"Yeah well I'm sorry too." Justin picked up his coat and headed for the door.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I'm sorry I ever met you."

Justin opened the door and was about to leave, when Ethan yelled out.

"Hey, Brian cheated on you all the time, but you never left him."

"That's different."

"How?"

"Brian never offered me anything. You did. You did and you lied. Good bye Ethan."

And with that Justin walked out of Ethan's apartment and slammed the door shut behind him.


	10. Chapter 10

**QUEER AS FOLK**

**SERIES TWO**

**BOOK 2: FIGHTING FOR NO REWARD**

**CHAPTER TEN.**

Justin walked straight into the diner. He was furious! Even though he had no idea why, he was upset with Andy and Andy was about to find out.

"Hey." Said Andy smiling as he saw Justin come closer. Andy never expected what happened next. Justin picked him up by his jumper and dragged him outside. Onlookers watched horrified, but Justin didn't care. Once they were outside Justin started screaming.

"Why did you do this Andy? Why?"

Andy looked confused, obviously Ethan had told him and Andy expected anger from Justin, even tears but not directed at him.

"Because I thought you had the right to know."

"You knew all this time and you didn't tell me?"

"It wasn't my place to say."

"So, so so you just told him to tell me, flat out!"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I knew you wouldn't."

Justin started to walk away.

"I know you J."

Justin turned around.

"So what, that just gives you the right to destroy my life."

Justin started to cry.

"Destroy your life? Can't you see, I'm trying to help you."

"Why? Why do you want to help me?"

Andy didn't answer.

"Oh that's right, we don't talk about 'why you do, what you do'. But thanks, thanks for ruining the best chance I had in life. Justin walked off, but Andy screamed after him.

"IT'S...IT'S BECAUSE YOU STILL LOVE BRIAN!"

Justin stopped walking.

"I KNOW YOU DO J! EVER SINCE I'VE CAME TO PITSBURG THE CLEAREST THING THAT I'VE SEEN IS THAT YOU LOVE HIM."

Justin started walking again.

"AND...AND HE LOVES YOU TOO!"

Once again Justin stopped.

"HE DOES J! HE REALLY DOES."

Justin turned around.

"Really?"

"Of course!"

"But what about him and Ethan?"

"Him and Ethan, Please! That was a once off. Trust me he doesn't shut up about you."

"Really?"

Justin looked into Andy's eyes, not believing the news he'd just heard. Brian loved him. He really did. No more pretending, no more using. Brian really, truly, head over heels loved him and Justin couldn't wait to be in his arms.


	11. Chapter 11

**QUEER AS FOLK**

**SERIES TWO**

**BOOK 2: FIGHTING FOR NO REWARD**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN.**

"So what he just blurted it out?"

"Apparently, he just told J what happened and J went berserk."

Later on back at Michael and Ben's apartment, Andy was trying to explain what had happened.

"What did he say?" Michael asked, interested.

"He gave him some spiel about how Brian never promised him anything-..."

"Well he didn't."

Ben who had been eating dinner all this time joined the conversation for the first time that evening.

"True, but who do you think Justin is better off with Ethan or Brian?"

"That's not my place to say." Said Michael defensively.

"Ethan may have made a mistake, but he's been a much better influence on Justin then Brian has."

Ben looked at both Michael and Andy for reassurance, but he wasn't getting any. Neither Andy nor Michael looked up from their dinner to even silently agree with him.

"Ok then what's your opinion's?"

"No matter what Ethan did, even if he brought J fucking Buckingham Palace, J would still prefer Brian. He was and still is the one that J wants, he's the one J will always want."

Andy looked back down at his dinner. Michael and Ben looked at each other, they knew how much Andy loved Justin. They even thought that Justin would do well to be with Andy. But the fact of the matter was Andy was right, Justin had always loved Brian and no matter how much they fought, nothing would ever take that love away from him, ever.

"Andy." Michael said soothingly.

"Don't, just don't. I've had enough for one night. I think I'm gonna turn in."

"You sure?" asked Ben.

"We were gonna have a romance movie marathon."

"Thanks guys, that's really sweet but I think the only marathon I can deal with right now is one that involves sleep."

Andy got up, Kissed Michael and Ben on the cheek and walked into his bedroom, shutting the door behind him. He had no idea what he thought was going to happen tonight. Maybe a part of him secretly wished that after Ethan told J the truth J would come crying to him, they would talk and eventually end up together again. Instead however J had turned everything around by yelling at him, and he'd said the one thing he never thought he would, the one thing that would assure that they would not get together. How could he have been so stupid as to tell J that Brian still loved him?


	12. Chapter 12

**QUEER AS FOLK**

**SERIES TWO**

**BOOK 2: FIGHTING FOR NO REWARD**

**CHAPTER TWELVE.**

Back at Mel and Lindsay's house an unusual argument could be heard. A terrified looking Mel was trying to calm down a horrified looking Linds.

"It doesn't matter, don't worry about it."

"Of course it matters." Linds screamed back.

"A couple in a relationship tell each other everything."

"Yeah, well I can't tell you."

"Why?" asked Linds in frustration.

"Afraid I'm gonna run off and tell people."

"No, not people, but yes the person directly involved."

Linds was getting more and more confused by the second. On one hand she had no idea why Andy, wouldn't disclose this 'private' matter with her and on the other hand she was growing more and more interested to find out who it concerned. Linds wasn't a sticky beak but she always wanted to know if her friends were ok. And from what she had gathered this was about one of her friends.

"It's about Justin, isn't it?" she asked after a while.

"Is he having an affair?" Linds blurted the last question out, hoping to catch Mel off-guard, forcing her to tell Linds something, anything. But it was no good.

"I'm not saying anything, don't make me."

"Don't make you? Listen to yourself, don't make you! It's like I'm forcing you to run a marathon or jump off a cliff."

"Trust me if we were to interpret this information into a marathon it would be from here to Australia."

Linds stamped her foot. Not only was Mel not telling her what was going on, but she was making Linds more eager by dropping subtle hints.

"I'm going for a walk." Linds grabbed her coat and left the house.

What was the big deal? Linds thought as she walked down the snow covered street. Why couldn't Mel tell her? Linds tried to work out the situation on her own.

Obviously if it involves Andy it would have to involve Justin. But what had happened? Terrible thoughts flew through Lind's head.

Had Justin cheated on Ethan with Andy? No way! He would never give up Ethan. Those two belonged together, like peas in a pod.

Had Andy found Justin cheating on Ethan? Linds wasn't sure, but even half an hour later this was the closest one she thought to be the truth.

It all made sense she thought. It involves Justin, her friend. Justin cheated, hence Andy was over because he wanted to get together with Justin and he didn't tell Linds because he knew how opposed she was to the idea of them getting together. Oh poor Ethan, she thought to herself. Poor, poor Ethan.


End file.
